


Flame In The Mist

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, First Kiss, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Dean Winchester + Sam Winchester, You got to leave me now, you got to go alone. You got to chase a dream, one that’s all your own. Before it slips away, When you’re flyin’ high, take my heart along. I’ll be the harmony to every lonely song, That you learn to play, When you’re soarin’ through the air. I’ll be your solid ground/Take every chance you dare. I’ll still be there, When you come back down





	Flame In The Mist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



It’s been years, yet Dean can remember the taste on Sam’s lips. 

The memory of that night is overwhelmingly vivid. Late in the evening, a dark storm was rising on the horizon while something in the air akin to lust and love and longing raging like a fire within their hearts. They push and shove, yelling, fighting once again. It seems like lately all they do is argue, drifting farther apart despite the ribbon weaving their hearts together. 

Dean doesn’t want Sam to leave, but Sam wants a normal life away from hunting. They fought about this for months and tonight all the fear and love that has been buried within them is rising up, a bomb ready to explode.

Sam tries to reason with Dean, he is not leaving forever, only a little while, yet Dean doesn't hear any of it. He stands before Sam, his arms folded across his chest, his gaze trained on his brother as Sam’s words flow in one ear and out the other. There is nothing Sam could say that would take away the sensation of abandonment burning within Dean’s heart.

There is a stillness about him that reminds Sam of a soldier standing to attention, and Sam despises that; he wants Dean to come with him and live a normal life where hunting and taking orders and running into battle are not a daily truth; but instead to live in happiness, to smile and bask in the carefreeness that warm his heart. Sam wants Dean to come with him, but Dean is loyal to their father and the war he has fought his entire life.

Sam sighs, accepting what is… and what could never be. When he tries to wrap his arms around Dean to hold him close to share one last hug before he leaves, Dean is done, at his end; he doesn’t want to fight with Sam anymore, let alone be this close to him. He’s had enough. He turns to leave, but Dean is caught off guard by his younger brother grabbing him by the hips and tossing him onto the floor, straddling him and pinning his arms down above his head with strength Dean has just to experience.

Dean tries to catch his breath, even as a shudder races through him. He wanted to scream and throw Sam off of him, however, Sam has long since hit his growth spurt and now is taller and stronger than Dean. Dean could do nothing other than lay frozen in place as the arousing sensations began to course through his body.

They have been playing this game for months now, getting close--closer than brothers should be--only to back off and keep silent, not talking about how they truly feel about each other. Between wanting to be close to Sam and knowing his brother wanted to leave him, Dean’s heart is splintering.

“Get the fuck off me,” Dean growls, bucking, thrashing in an attempt to shove Sam off of him, but Sam doesn’t give an inch of space.

Sam’s breath catches in his chest seconds before he is leaning down and pressing his lips to Dean’s, the kiss soft and sweet, yet desperation and lustful longing lay underneath. The kiss was over all too quickly. Sam was up and on his feet in a heartbeat, running out the door before Dean’s spinning mind could play catch up. Even after his brother is gone, Dean doesn’t move for nearly half an hour; he lies motionless, tasting Sam on his lips, longing for just one more sweet kiss. 

It’s been two years since that night, and Dean still holds onto that kiss in his heart…the same broken heart which has never truly healed since the night Sam left him behind. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/816470.html?thread=103447126#t103447126)


End file.
